An existing mobile terminal, such as, a mobile phone, a tablet PC, etc., is usually provided at a front side face thereof with such electronic devices as a front lens assembly, an earpiece assembly, a light-ray sensor and the like. In order to pursue a better visual experience, full-screen mobile phones have become a new trend with the development of mobile phones. However, the front lens set, the earpiece assembly, the light-ray sensor and the like on the front side face of an existing full-screen mobile phone will occupy space of the front side face of the mobile terminal, thereby limiting an increasing of a screen ratio of the mobile phone.